There Is Always A Change To Be Made
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Lame title I know :D AU AU AU, I made a good amount of changes the first chapter is a prologue. More warnings inside. It's always been Draco VS Harry ever since Harry refused his hand shake but now after everything is said and done Draco needs him more than ever, but can the boy who lived...handle the challenge? M/M Mpreg angst dark themed
1. Prologue

**SweetDreamer92: This has been done a ton and half a meter but I wanted to do something I haven't really tried. I mean I've done RP's I've written in old notebooks I no longer have but I've never posted this particular story on FF. So here it is.**

**Warnings: YAOI, M/M, Homosexual Fun however you want to put it that is how it is, M-preg, alterations (Pairings, family, added scenes, altered outcomes, reversed deaths), AU(as if that wasn't obvious :D), OOC, OC's, language, violence, rape, dark themes (attempted suicide, self harm), alcohol use, abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters that belong to the main series but you knew that :P**

**Side note: Because this is AU this is several years after the final battle and their graduation with several differences, there are no extra children quite yet. If you're still interested read on if not then this probably wasn't the story for you in the beginning :P**

**Hope you like it.**

**Prologue**

After Voldemort was captured Albus's soul stopped Harry from destroying him for fear that a soul with his type of evil would just be reborn. Allowing Albus to completely control his body he sliced Voldemort's soul in half preventing him from ever accessing magic again he was weaker than any muggle could be. Harry and Albus moved together purifying the tained magic and sent it straight to the ground. The scene was surreal even for magic kind as it swirled through the ground turning it backwards damage was revered faster and faster as if in a tornado. Many of the dead were revived as time was practically turned backwards. Harry dropped to the ground dizzy and soon looked up as Albus bent down to check on him. He looked up at him shaking slightly.

"You did well Harry."

...

It wasn't just those that fought against Voldemort recently who were revived but those that had been lost at various points before his defeat as well. This included Harry's parents, Sirius, Neville's parents, Luna's mother and a few others. Though as quickly as Hogwarts put itself back in a state of glory it took much longer for their lives to get back together. Albus helped with Narcissa and Lucius who could have gone to Azkaban if they testified and donated at least half of their wealth to a charity to prove even they could change then they would remain free. No one was sure if the stress was too much or if Lucius was just too prideful to admit that his pride had taken a hit, but he took it all in stride and even when Arthur became his boss he still kept his head up. Albus gave Severus the job he wanted and placed Narcissa in his old classroom.

It was found that Bellatrix was as good as mad and easily cursed so after her magic was separated from her as well she was locked up with Gilderoy who still couldn't remember who he was after all this time. As the Weasleys moved up to a much nicer place Tonks, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and Harry fixed up the House of Black. Tonks became the new Charms teacher and James became a Quidditch coach. Wormtail found himself serving Severus for real this time. It was either that or he could be locked up with either Voldemort or Bellatrix it was his choice and he really wasn't as stupid as he appeared.

Hermione and Ron were the first to get married, Ginny followed with Neville, the twins had a double wedding with Patil sisters, Cedric decided to enjoy his second chance and decided to travel, soon Harry and Ron became aurors Hermione would have joined them if she hadn't found out that she was pregnant a week before.

Afterwards a more interesting relation appeared namely Sirius and Severus, James thought it was the funniest thing and laughed when they first came out together. Lily hit him on the back of the head and gave her husband a dirty look. He eventually stopped giggling and said...

"Okay okay, I'm happy for the puppy and the greasy git."

"James!"

But he really was, it had taken a bit of effort but one could call him Severus's friend to prove this he even paid for their wedding and was even "nice enough" to hire a female stripper knowing she wouldn't do anything for Sirius. Soon another happy couple was added to the list of weddings, Hagrid and Olympe the list goes on but the point is, life got better and better for most everyone in some way.

Except of course Draco Malfoy wasn't included in that group but almost no one knew that not even his parents.

...

"You think we should go visit Petunia and Vernon?"

Harry gave his mother a weird look she shrugged.

"Now Harry they are family."

"That's not the point, you alive and well again after all this time may be too much magic for them to handle."

She cocked her head to the side in thought.

"You may have a point there, well have you heard from them?"

"No...well I could have."

She stared at him.

"You could have?"

"Dobby doesn't like them, he thinks their a bad influence and likes to destroy things related to them."

She smiled slightly knowing the house elf meant well even if his methods were normally extreme.

"Fair enough, so tell me how is work?"

"Just fine, we finally caught that nutter that tried to steal Gringotts and succeeded."

She smiled wider.

"Oh good for you, I'm glad you're excelling but does it bother you that even the wizarding world can have such basic police work?"

"Not really, it's sort of impressive to get by security there and get away with it, besides I don't have to drive a car to work and that means no traffic for me that is magical all on its own."

She laughed.

"So have you met any girls?"

"Oh mom not this again."

She raised an eyebrow then smirked rather evilly.

"A man then?"

He paled.

"Oh sweetheart don't be shy as long as you're happy I don't care who you make a family with."

"Mom!"

She giggled as he adopted a very boyish blush, she got up from her place next to him at the kitchen table and kissed his forehead.

"Make sure he's cute."

"Mom!"

...

Draco had seen better days in fact he'd seen better minutes than he was now, the pounding in his head was so severe that not even magic could touch it. He was sitting in his room staring at the same dark green spot he had been staring at for the last four hours. Even with the donation the Malfoys were still quite rich, and Arthur didn't have the heart to dock Lucius's pay. He reasoned that he was better than that and that they could have a professional relationship without letting the past effect their lives.

Lucius wouldn't admit it but he respected Arthur for that and went about his duties as he should without complaint. Lucius wasn't making as much as he use to since he was making the fair amount anyone in his position was making, but they lived off their savings while making a new one from what he did make. They lived in a smaller home but it was still an impressive fourteen bedroom manor decorated in the same Slytherin colors with a bit of silver and brown mixed in for a very rich but very homey look.

Draco looked up as his mother knocked on the door.

"Dear lunch is almost ready."

"I'm not hungry mother."

She looked at him sadly.

"You have been skipping meals a lot you look sickly."

And he did, he had always been pale but now his skin had a bit of gray tint to it, he kept his now shoulder length hair in a pony tail but it always looked messy. His father didn't say a word about his appearance he admitted only to his beloved wife that he felt guilty for pushing Draco. As stressful as the situation had been he felt like he made it worse, after all most of the other young death eaters had recovered from the trauma while his son remained in this terrible state.

"I'm fine mother."

She walked in and closed the door.

"Do you need to talk about something son?"

He shook his head as she sat next to him and instantly regretted it as he lost his the contents of his stomach and blood on the floor Narcissa stood up.

"I'll call the doctor."

She hurried out of his room before he could argue, he fell back on his bed groaning, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

...

Harry frowned and rubbed his neck, a very pregnant Hermione stared at him she had just finished trimming his hair.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"Oh nothing really, just a stiff neck I slept wrong."

She nodded knowing he was lying, he always looked away from her when he did.

"Are you going to the twin's party?"

"Yeah Ron and I are off that night."

"Should we invite Draco?"

He rubbed his chin.

"I'm sure he would love to party with us." he said sarcastically.

"Well it might be nice I heard from Dobby who heard from one of their new house elves that he stays in his room almost all the time but when he does come out he looks sickly."

"Then he really wouldn't want to come, you know how he is about his image."

She crossed her arms.

"Alright alright mother 2 I'll go see if he wants to come."

She smiled.

"See it wasn't so hard to agree with me."

He rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

...

When Harry arrived a house elf took him upstairs they followed the voices.

"Mr. Malfoy...?"

"What?" Lucius snapped without looking up.

"Harry Potter sir..."

They looked up and he could see Draco shaking and sweating in bed behind them Narcissa smiled.

"Harry, it's so good to see you can we help you with something?"

"Actually...I was about to ask you that ma'am."

**End Prologue**

**SweetDreamer92: cut me some slack I'm so rusty on my HP info I added alterations to make my story interesting in its own way however there are many things I don't remember. Also I know how it ends but I needed this story set a certain way I don't just want a new evil I want an old evil still around too. So want to see what happens next? Leave me a review, because it's been so long since I was obsessing I know the story might run dry when I need filler chapters if there is ever a couple or something you want to know more on post a review and tell me. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	2. The Cause

**SweetDreamer92: Half sleep writing is a terrible habit for someone like me...oh well :D**

**I own Petin...**

**One**

Narcissa explained how Draco had been getting sicker and sicker lately and that he was at his worse right now. As nice as she was while answering all of his questions Harry could read her features it was a skill he'd learned with Hermione's help. He knew she was distraught and trying to be strong for her son. He had his moments at school but for certain he didn't respond well to his gentle hearted mother's distress. Harry reached over and patted her hand she didn't say anything but her smile said everything she nodded toward him. He went to look over Draco, another skill he'd learned was basic healing he was nothing like Poppy or the current nurse of Hogwarts but if their family doctor was lost on the problem then it was the least he could do. The aging doctor, Petin was something like half elf and half muggle. He had been the family doctor for generations, but only recently had he shown signs of aging. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just taking a look."

"Be my guest."

He sat on the bed next to Draco who was still sleeping fitfully and touched his forehead, it was as cold and clammy as it looked. Harry pulled his hand away and rubbed his forehead as it started aching as it use to do in warning.

"Are you feeling sick ma boy?"

He shook his head.

"No but...I think I know what's wrong with him."

"Do tell."

"I think Voldemort cursed him, before his lost his powers."

"I've never seen a curse behave like an illness."

"When I was younger whenever Voldemort got stronger I felt a sharp pain in my scar, touching him just now I felt that same thing."

Petin frowned.

"Well Master Lucius was trying to push the boy into becoming a death eater, it's my understanding they were alone a lot but his magic was taken, purified and used to rebuild lives I can't imagine why a curse would continue working after all that."

Harry touched him again and flinched at the familiar ache spiking, he ran his hand down Draco's body feeling for lumps or something that shouldn't be on his body. He frowned when he touched his stomach.

"Find something?"

"He's hard."

"Well sick people are more sensitive usually and with you examining him I imagine..."

Heat exploded on Harry's face.

"N...no I mean his stomach is hard, really hard."

Petin rubbed his hands together to warm then and slipped them under the blanket to rest on Draco's stomach and pressed down. They threw off the covers, poor Draco shivered Harry looked at him sympathetically before lifting up his shirt. They stared at his stomach, it was purple, not the blue black purple that formed from a bruise but actual purple. Harry looked up at Petin that had a strange look on his face.

"You know something.." Harry stated.

"I think I know something." Petin said.

He took a blood sample and told Harry he would send an owl once the results came in, when they were left alone Harry recovered Draco and paused seeing that Draco was staring at him. He tucked the blankets under him slightly.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

His voice was weak and barely a whisper Harry cleared his throat.

"I was taking a look, your doctor might know what's wrong with you he just left."

Draco didn't say anything.

"You want some water?"

"I don't want anything..."

"Except for me to leave you alone."

Draco did a very un-Draco thing and looked away.

"Actually...can sit with me for a few minutes?"

Harry sat feeling so lost, Draco wasn't this frail individual speaking as if afraid of his own shadow. He would have felt more comfortable if Draco insulted him.

"Uh sure, are you going back to sleep?"

"I know better than to ask you for more..."

...

Sirius crossed his arms holding back a smirk as he watched his lover make a cake Severus looked up.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just if anyone had told my childhood self to be nice to you because we would end up married and that you would cook for me I would have punched them until they cried."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not making anything for you."

"You might as well be you ask me to taste everything."

"Well I want you to like what I make."

"Why does that matter if you aren't making anything for me?"

"Oh shut up and come taste this frosting."

...

After five minutes Draco hadn't gotten back to sleep but he was breathing a little easier he glanced over at Harry.

"You could have left."

"You did ask nicely."

Draco scoffed.

"Like that matters Potter."

"Oh? What's this? As Draco regained some of his bite...yes I think he has."

Draco chuckled softly.

"Potter working with Weasley has made you a nutter."

"Oh no I've always been like this, you just never befriended me."

"I tried to." he said quietly.

Harry sighed he hadn't meant to upset him and clearly in this weakened state he was more sensitive, not that it wasn't justified.

"I'm sorry Mal...Draco."

Draco stared at him.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"No...the other..."

"Your name...don't act so surprised I know your name."

"Doesn't mean you've ever used it."

"Well you don't exactly call me 'Harry' when you see me."

"You've never complained about it before."

Harry rubbed his chin.

"Well I'm complaining now."

"I'll use your name if you continue to use mine."

"Deal."

Harry was sure he'd seen a bit of a smile but soon Draco groaned Harry put a hand on his shoulder ignoring the pain in his scar.

"Take it easy don't move too much."

Draco gritted his teeth as his body ached he started to shake, he rubbed his arms as if he was freezing, Harry knew how bad he was feeling when tears welled in his eyes. He flipped the first time Harry saw his tears and now he was gripping his hand for support. Harry got up and slid next to him to pull him against him, just like that his scar stopped aching and Draco burrowed into his arms. He rocked the other gently he was like ice.

"Draco we have to get you warmed up."

Draco didn't respond but he did cling to him further, Harry sighed and stroked his hair trying to soothe him. Each minute that went by the shaking slowed down he had been there twenty minutes by the time it stopped. Every five minutes Draco started to warm up, which took a couple of hours until he had a fever. Draco's hold didn't loosen until the next morning. He was staring at Harry when he woke up.

"Morning..."

"You stayed."

"Of course I did, your grip is hard to break."

Draco moved away from him, at least he tried to his limbs felt like jello.

"Harry what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know I've never seen this before."

Draco seemed disappointed.

"Don't worry we'll find out."

"We'll?"

"Yes Petin and I."

Harry noticed he looked even more disappointed but wasn't sure why.

"If you prefer for me to stay out of it.."

"No it's fine...he's getting old anyways."

"Who are you calling old?"

They looked at the fireplace and saw his face in the flames Draco actually smirked.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes I did, and in a way you were right."

"He was cursed?"

"Well depends on how you look at it."

"Just spit it out you're making me nervous." Draco said.

He sighed.

"Master Draco, you're going to be a father."

Both men stared at the fire open mouthed.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: :D**


	3. Explanations and A Plot

**SweetDreamer92: um not sure what to say up here...**

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime : Thank you for the quick review, I'm glad you liked my rambling :D. I just couldn't leave it right there I guess I should have though :P**

**I was confused with a tiny portion of your review then like a second later I thought I had a major typo. I looked over the last chapter and found where I confused you.**

"Well Master Lucius was trying to push the boy into becoming a death eater, it's my understanding they were alone a lot but his magic was taken, purified and used to rebuild lives I can't imagine why a curse would continue working after all that."

**I see here my brain and fingers stopped communicating, Voldemort's name should be in this sentence. I was saying those two were alone a lot then thinking that his name was there I went back to what was in the prologue right in the beginning where Voldemort's magic is taken, purified, and used to rebuild lives. **

**Which is why he goes on to say that it pretty much doesn't make sense for a curse to continue without the magic existing that created it in the first place. -_- sigh that was still a bad typo sorry about that. In all fairness though since Draco's magic was not taken then you should be confused lol. Just kidding, anyhoo I will work on my spacing...and also stop writing when I'm half sleep. heheh**

**Warnings again: rape (underage), time skip, more alterations**

**Anyways I hope you and anyone else reading will continue to enjoy what I have.**

**Two**

No one had to say that the two were shocked but the silence was so thick and over powering that someone would need to say _something. _Petin cleared his throat, Draco swallowed Harry looked at him the look on his face was even more expressive than any deer caught in the headlights. He was shaking, Harry shook his head to clear it and looked at Petin.

"Maybe when they were alone together."

"Quite, if you need a moment I can fill you in on the details at a later time..."

"Just tell me now..."

Petin's face faded for a couple of minutes then he returned.

"You're sick because of a slow acting spell, it does not have a name that we can pronounce. It was used for infertile troll couples and as you know they have a difficult time communicating with us via spoken word even now.

It must be cast several times with as little five minutes between each dose during intercourse. When used on a male it alters the body from the inside out. Which is why your stomach is so hard, to prevent damage to your insides as they shift to mirror a woman's. Which is why you are so sick, judging by the way you are it would suggest that the fetus is starting to form before your womb is mature.

Of course you need more than a womb to produce an egg and it takes time for the spell to work. While I understand your father was hard on you with what I know now I can guess that your irritability and anger must stem from the stress of changing before you matured normally. Now that there is a fetus you will remain like this as your body quickly finishes the change."

Draco was silent as he shook and stared at his hands, Petin looked at him sadly, who know what the twisted bastard did to him when he was child. Voldemort had always been creative when torturing someone.

"But why Draco?"

Petin shook his head.

"I'm not sure, I'll need to do some more research but if I remember correctly because it is made for trolls it affects us a little differently so there has to be something ...odd about the boy it's used on."

"Like a birth defect."

"Exactly, anyways I am sorry I know this is a lot to take in, he'll need to be monitored and kept in bed as much as possible I will go unearth my notes so I can tell you more later. Get some rest Master Draco and eat something you can't afford to weaken your body more."

He left once again, Harry turned his attention back to Draco who was still quiet.

"What did he do to you?"

"Oh it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Draco snapped.

"To put it bluntly I've never seen that you had someone to talk to."

"Not someone who wouldn't have thrown me under the train to become his favored pet you mean."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, I know it myself, after all who is by me now and who isn't?"

His voice had grown quiet and raspy again he held his head in his hands, Harry reached over to pull him against his chest. Draco shook but at the same time was still trying his hardest not to break down.

"I'm so..."

Draco shook his head.

"Harry don't...just don't..."

...

Narcissa and Lucius sat down stairs, Petin was putting what he did have in his briefcase, Narcissa sobbed. Lucius rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't cry love."

"Why didn't we know..."

Lucius held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Because his father is a moron."

Petin looked at the couple he knew as his dear friends.

"It wasn't your fault we all know how crafty Voldemort is when it comes to getting what he wanted."

"...Do you...do you think he wants to keep the baby after it's born?" Narcissa asked.

"He might not have choice." Petin answered.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"As a precaution the life forces of the mother and child be tied together, I'll have to talk to Voldemort to find out if he did that. Separation in any way will kill them both if he did."

"So he'll probably have to raise a rapist's child anyways?" Lucius asked angrily.

"Unfortunately."

On her way out was a maid with a big mouth who had just been fired, she seemed to think the situation was funny.

...

A month later

Twenty four hours later Draco was reading his story on the front page of the newspaper, he was named as the Dark Lord's Whore. He had owled Harry thinking he was the one who leaked the story. Draco's parents believed he was innocent but the distraught young man wouldn't be convinced he just wanted Harry kept away from him. Even in Azkaban and without magic Voldemort thought it was rather funny. He refused to cooperate and Petin still didn't know if Draco's life was tied to his child or not. Harry couldn't believe the head line, Draco had been a child it wasn't his fault but even though the Malfoys were still a popular family they had many enemies who thought they deserved a lot less than they now had.

Apparently most of them were working for the daily prophet.

...

Harry was worried about Draco but he didn't want to cause more problems by flooing into his room like he wanted to. He sent him a howler and walked into the office he shared with Ron.

"So what do you think?"

"About the new case?"

"About Malfoy and the baby thing."

"I'm worried." he admitted.

"Are you going to go talk to him?"

"I tried to but he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Why?"

"He think I'm the one who leaked his story."

"You should just go over and demand to see him on official auror business or something."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Official auror business?"

"It works when I want to get out of doing any Spring cleaning."

"I knew it!"

They swiveled around and looked at Hermione who looked really annoyed as her eyebrow twitched.

"Oh hey honey...you look so beautiful."

Hermione smiled and flicked her wand behind her and made the quills chase him out of the office. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"How are you doing 'Mione?"

"I'm okay, but what about what Ron said? Are you going to see him with that excuse?"

"You think I shouldn't?"

"I think he needs you, it's not like that child could live with a father like Voldemort but I think Draco has changed and he shouldn't be alone."

Harry nodded.

"'Mione I feel guilty we were feuding all this time only to find this out."

"Oh Harry we didn't know what was happening, his own parents who coddled him knew about it I know you Harry and we both know how quickly you would have befriended him if you knew he needed a real friend."

"Still...he went after my family and killed so many people and hurt so many most of that was fixed but we can't change what happened to him."

"But you can make his future better."

She kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder.

"Go check on him."

She walked out of the office and when she started giggling Harry knew she had found her husband covered in ink. He grabbed his things and moved to the fireplace, he may have felt guilty but to find out what he did and have to rethink his original eleven year old opinion was a lot. He even felt there was something more going on and of course he couldn't explain what didn't even make sense to him. Shaking the thought from his mind, he hoped he could use this as a second chance to give proper friendship to the boy he'd rejected as quickly as anyone else had.

...

Draco was trying to keep down some broth but he couldn't handle it he laid back to stare at the ceiling. He looked over weakly as Harry came in,

"You're parents know I'm up here I already talked to them."

He turned on his side ignoring him Harry walked over and ignored the pile of ash that had to be his unheard howler.

"Draco will you listen to me?"

"What for?"

He sat next to him.

"I swear to you I didn't tell anyone."

"I know."

Harry paused.

"You know?"

"My father used veritaserum on the printer's tea last week."

"So why are you avoiding me and asking for me to be kept away?"

"Because this isn't your problem to deal with." Draco said quietly.

Harry sighed.

"Draco."

"Stop Harry just let it go."

"I can't do that."

"Why? Because you feel obligated to deal with the spawn of Voldemort?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying, just let me help you."

Draco slid under the covers further, Harry sighed and squeezed his shoulder gently ignoring the ache.

"I'll see you later."

...

Sirius and Severus were both staring out the window absently, Sirius almost felt like he had a kindred spirit with Draco since he had also been wrongly accused. Severus, who had pretty much been there to help raise Draco felt the anger any parent would feel hearing about this. All the man said was that a woman heavily covered was the one who came to tell him everything. Lucius was livid, the bitch had taken a very small fee for the story which made it obvious that she just wanted to hurt his son. He wanted to know who she was but so far they hadn't found out anything that would lead them to her.

"Lily told me Harry was trying to help him." Sirius said suddenly.

Severus nodded.

"You think Albus found out and that was the real reason he didn't want to kill Voldemort?" Severus said.

"Probably, he could easily take over the body of someone who carried his blood."

"I haven't spoken to him since he was locked up, but I would really like to wring his neck."

"I know the feeling, but that spell Lucius told us about, if he tied them together couldn't he have tied Draco to himself as well?"

"Well of course."

They looked at Albus's reflection in the window, he stood behind them.

"You know for sure?"

"I don't, but it's not something we ought to risk, Draco was an unfortunate pawn he doesn't deserve to be tossed aside no matter how much the world wants him dead. We also have to protect him from those that hate the Malfoy family who would love to get rid of a young heir."

He had a point but it was something that made them feel sick, having to "protect" the very person they wanted dead to save the life of one of his many victims and an innocent unborn child.

"Severus I found some old books in the Chamber of Secrets that have potions you wouldn't have learned."

"There might be something that could help with Draco's sickness." Severus stated.

"It's worth a look, the poor lad is having a really hard time."

He sighed.

"Where are the notes?"

He stepped aside and he saw a stack of books that looked like they were only being held together by magic. Severus sighed again some potion master he turned out to be, Albus seemed to notice his frustration at not being to help from lack of knowledge and patted his shoulder.

"This stuff is probably before your grandparent's time when I found it it looked like someone tried to burn everything I restored what I could."

Severus nodded, Draco was like a son and it was breaking his heart seeing that stack, for all he knew there could something in those books that could have stopped Voldemort from returning to power in the first place.

"I'll help you look." Sirius said.

"Good luck you two, I'll go see if I can't get old Voldy to be more cooperative."

He stepped back to disapparate leaving them to their work.

...

Walking through Diagon Alley a young woman was covered from head to toe she looked around as she kept up her pace before darting into Knockturn Alley where the missing informant was waiting in a bar. She didn't even wait for her friend to sit down before she spoke.

"Are you happy with the outcome?"

She pulled her glasses down revealing a rather freckled face.

"Of course I am, now we can sit back and watch him squirm."

"But what about Harry?"

"He doesn't know a thing."

"What if figures out what we did? All of it?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, so how about a toast?"

The other woman lifted up her beer mug as her friend was given a drink.

"To ruining a bastard's life."

"And enjoying every second of it."

They clinked their mugs together and laughed.

Makes you wonder what was wrong with them.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: So there you go, I know this might be a bit...a ton...very dark and all but I didn't want to make it too easy I'll have more romantic scenes with Sirius and Severus if you like the pairing like I do coming up. Of course Harry and Draco need lots of screen time considering the situation hope you liked it.**


	4. Another 'mother' to be

**SweetDreamer92: Moving right along.**

**Warnings: I know there will be someone complaining about pregnancy not working a particular way so I'm telling you now I've done a magical themed m-preg plenty of times and they never go normally so this one will be no different. Various time skips since it's not an ordinary pregnancy, body modification.**

**Ava-Potter gal: I'm sorry the story isn't for you, I suppose that did hurt my feelings but it doesn't matter. I've typed up quite a few pieces for more than one site and stories from me usually come out in more than one style. I don't know why this particular style stuck to this story but that's just how it goes I'll keep using the same style until the story is over or another one looks better. Thanks for reminding me about his parents I was so sure they were dead oh well they don't really have much of a place except for a few honorable mentions. I hope you find something else on the site more to your liking.**

'_?'_

**Three**

Draco was sitting in the restroom the morning sickness was killing him, he had never been one to talk down about a woman going through pregnancy but now he could sympathize. His body was aching he had lost every thing he tried to keep down and it felt like fire scraping clawing at the inside of his throat.

This entire week had been like this he didn't want to eat anything but Petin was pretty convincing when it came to getting him to eat. As Harry said he would, he did come back and had come even if it was only for a few minutes while Draco tried to rest. He looked up as Harry knocked on the door frame Draco would have tried to conceal that he was happy to see him but in his current state it was hopeless.

"Hey I heard from Sirius that Severus is looking through some ancient potions for you, he might be able to help."

"...I can't even keep food down." he groaned.

"It's worth a try, want me to take you back to your bed?"

He was quiet for a minute then nodded, he walked over to pick him up and Draco rested his head against his shoulder. Harry felt him grip the back of his shirt, Harry sat down on his bed but held Draco in his lap. Draco was breathing heavy as his body ached more and more.

"You don't need to stay." Draco whispered.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Draco was quiet.

"I can't answer that."

"Then I'll just stay until you can."

"You don't have to try and save me..."

"I know, but that doesn't matter."

...

"Find anything?"

Severus's eyebrow twitched, Sirius was taking a break as smart as he was it was tiring looking at the old notes when he had had trouble with the notes from _his _generation.

"No but if you ask me that one more time you'll find my foot in your ass."

He smirked.

"Ooh someone's hormonal, are we sure Draco is the only one expecting?"

He laughed and Severus tried to focus on the paperwork, they both paused and looked at each other.

"I never slept with him..."

"But he could have use that spell on you too, as if you were a back up...or a tester."

Feeling more and more shaken as each second passed Severus put down the papers.

"Let's go talk to Petin."

...

Harry glanced over and saw Draco was sleeping soundly he got up only to have a hand grab his sleeve. He looked down at Draco, his eyes were closed.

"Draco?"

He opened his eyes they were completely white, he stared at him for a short time before he closed his eyes again and rolled over as if nothing happened. Harry cocked his head then left him alone making a mental note to tell Petin about what he had seen.

...

The following afternoon Harry flooed into Petin's office and Sirius was on the ground fanning Severus who looked about ready to pass out again. Harry hurried over.

"Severus, Sirius what happened?"

Sirius made a face like he was trying not to smile.

"Harry it would appear that old Voldy cast the spell more than once."

Harry was quiet for a moment then his eyes widened.

"Sev..."

"Don't say it Potter." Severus snapped.

"Ignore him Harry, he's a little emotional."

Harry nodded then looked over Severus who frowned.

"Before you ask, no he didn't force himself on me...Petin saw that there is another way for the spell to work. Since I was older it worked on me."

"How did that work?"

"He cast the spell on everything I ate and drank in front of him, it was a little different for me since I was already a young adult...but the end result is the same."

"Except you actually _want _my child." Sirius said.

"Don't flatter yourself." he said.

Sirius helped him stand this time openly smirking.

"Well uh...despite the circumstance I'm happy...I mean it's great...um...what I mean is."

"Potter that's enough." Severus said.

Harry stopped and Severus actually smiled.

"I know what you're trying to say, thank you."

Harry smiled back.

"How is Draco doing?" Sirius asked.

"He's okay, but yesterday was a little weird."

"What was weird?" Petin asked as he walked in the room.

Harry told him what happened.

"Oh my hmm."

"Oh my? Why oh my?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later I still haven't uncovered all my notes and I want to be sure, for now make sure you keep as close to Master Draco as you can. It's important especially if what I think is happening is actually happening."

He turned on his heel to hurry back to his study.

"We're going to get back home and check on those old potions again."

"Shouldn't you rest?" Sirius said.

Severus glared at him.

"Oh fine, Harry we'll see you later, tell everyone to look for a letter from us."

Harry nodded and waved at the two as they left the same way he came.

'_Harry.'_

Harry jumped slightly hearing his name, he looked around but he was still alone in the room.

'_Harry.'_

Disturbed he took a breath.

"_Who is it?"_

Not getting an answer he shook his head.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded at Petin.

"Just fine, I think I'm losing my mind,but fine."

Petin surveyed him for a moment then nodded.

"If you say so."

...

Albus was being led by a dementor to Voldemort's cell, the man looked up and crossed his arms.

"Oh are you here to tell me about my spawn?"

Albus crossed his arms.

"Voldemort don't be difficult, you know what I want to know."

"Oh...you know what? I forgot as soon as I saw you."

He sighed Voldemort was trying to egg him on and he wouldn't let him get the better of his emotions.

"You could have killed him."

"Oh Draco was strong enough to handle it."

"How do you know?"

"Let me think, oh right, I know everything."

"I bet you don't want to tell me what you did because you didn't tie your lives together."

"But are you willing to take that risk to find out? I think not."

Albus sighed, Voldemort had lost all of his charisma and probably should have been locked up with Bellatrix and Gilderoy but no one wanted him where he could find some bleeding heart who could help him. The dementors didn't care how crazy anyone seemed or how much they cried they just knew everyone was there for a reason.

"Are you at least worried about your child?"

"Not really, I don't have any magic to use so it's not my problem."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: well there you have it, I'll update next whenever I feel the HP bug nibbling on my brain.**


End file.
